Fourth of July Fireworks - Classic
July 7, 2008 The Lobby Fireworks - Classic public room is the entrance to the Fourth of July Fireworks - Classic Mini Game, and acts as a hub in which players can enter the game. Exits *Lobby Fireworks - Classic Fourth of July Fireworks - Classic Mini Game The Fourth of July Fireworks Mini Game sends fireworks up into the sky for players to ignite and create a rain of various colored sparks. Starting To enter the fireworks game, go to the Fourth of July Fireworks Game and click on the 'Play' button. It requires several players to begin (the remaining player countdown begins from ten, but the game will start with a lesser amount of players), and players must wait until other players join. Once they have joined the game, everyone will be taken to the first level of the game. How to Play After entering the game, players will begin the first level of the game. At the bottom of the screen, the normal toolbar will be replaced with a new toolbar with images of different types of fireworks that will appear in game. To change the cursor icon to one of these fireworks, use the left and right arrow keys on the keyboard to move to the desired firework type. Fireworks will shoot up into the sky, and players must hit them by clicking the mouse to cause them to explode to earn points. Levels In the game, players will progress through several levels with different backgrounds and fireworks types. In each level, players will go through a series of three rounds in which fireworks will appear for them to explode. After each level, a screen will appear for a few seconds that displays the current score of each player in the game, along with their ranking in comparison to the others in the game. Level 1 :Fireworks Available: : Level 2 :Fireworks Available: : Level 3 :Fireworks Available: : Level 4 :Fireworks Available: : Level 5 :Fireworks Available: : Finishing The game ends once all five levels have been completed. Players will return to the Fourth of July Fireworks Game lobby and will receive credits from the game. Scoring To score points in the mini-game, players must cause the fireworks to explode by clicking on them with their mouse. To obtain the most points off of an explosion, players must hit the firework when a star appears over it, only lasting for a few seconds before it disappears. All fireworks on each level increase by 10 upon entering the next level. Points received from the firework are based on the following: *If the fireworks are hit with a star: **'Score increased by:' (Level * 10) *If the fireworks are hit without a star: **'Score increased by:' (Level * 10) - (Amount based on time until star appears) *If the fireworks are hit with the incorrect cursor: **'Score increased by:' 0 Rewards After the game has ended, players will receive credits based on their score in-game. The credits earned are equal to 1/10th or 10% of their ending score. So a score of 1000 would yield 100 credits. Special Rewards Fourth of July Fireworks - Special Rewards Category:Public Rooms Category:Victorian Age Rooms Category:Mini Games